Although appearing in more printed publications than in actual vehicles, the concept of a seating system having an automatically adjustable bolster activated by a control unit based upon particular parameters is well known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,162, which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by this reference, discloses such seating system. Each of the seating systems having an automatically adjustable bolster, however, rely upon a sensor to provide vehicle data, such as lateral acceleration data. The sensor of the seating systems, in fact, may duplicate the function of another sensor for another system in the vehicle. This duplication adds unnecessary weight, cost, and complexity to the vehicle.